


i just feel like there's something between us

by kuronami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Another - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Self-Doubt, THEYRE SO CUTE, very cute n soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronami/pseuds/kuronami
Summary: Teruya has a crush on someone, and in his usual fashion, he decides to get her something.
Relationships: Mekaru Rei/Otori Teruya
Kudos: 8





	i just feel like there's something between us

Teruya Ootori had a crush on someone. 

Gripping a small bag in his hand, he paced through the warm, empty, welcoming hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy. His hands clenched as a bead of sweat made its way down his forehead, he took a deep, painful breath... He couldn’t deny the feeling of incredible nervousness pierce through him, even someone as confident as him couldn’t take this kind of pressure. Rei Mekaru wasn’t just… anybody. She was special, one of a kind, the type of person you only meet once in your life. He was basically nothing compared to her, but she was smart and beautiful, and hell, she was all he could ever think about. 

So much so that he was sure Haruhiko would classify him as a simp.

He had picked out a present for her, it wasn’t anything special - per se, but with Mikakos help and knowledge about Rei, he had chosen something that he hoped would pique her interest, at least slightly... But he wasn’t sure, I mean, teddy bears? Really? Teruya heavily doubted someone like Rei would ever want those kinda things, even less receive them as a gift from a person who she considered incompetent... She was too mature for this, too special, too knowledgeable

What if she didn’t like the gift? What if she ended up shouting at him? What if she ended up throwing it away? God, he already knew she most likely threw away everything and anything that he had given her, this would just add another gift to the pile of garbage...

The boy sighed. Maybe pursuing someone like her wasn’t a good idea. 

The idea was becoming more and more stupid and unnecessary the more he thought about it. Maybe it would better if he just dropped the idea and went to the courtyard with everyone else, hell, he knew Haruhiko was probably waiting for him outside to start a soccer match, and Teruya couldn’t deny he’d much rather be there, playing around with his friend then doing whatever he thought this would achieve. He peeked out from one of the nearby windows that was facing onto the courtyard, he could see Kizuna jumping up and down, probably doing some cheerleading routine while Kiyoka cheered her on. Mitsuhiro, Haruhiko, and Yuki were kicking around a soccer ball, most likely awaiting Teruya’s arrival. The rest of the class was absent, they were probably at the cafeteria, or in their rooms…

For a moment he considered going to them, surely he’d have a lot more fun doing that. Surely a lot more fun than getting rejected by the girl he likes.

But then something hit him. If he gave up now, he’d be giving up on Rei. Giving up on learning about her, giving up on showing her that she didn’t have to hide behind that cold facade, and giving up on showing her that he truly cared about her, that he was someone she could trust... He smiled to himself. If Mikako said the truth, then these bears must be special to her... He couldn’t wait to see her reaction...

And oh, he was already at the library.

The merchant gulped, using his free hand to slowly open the door to the room. The library was huge, tons of books from light novels to dictionaries were splayed out on different shelves, and the smell of the old papers was a delight, even if you weren’t quite used to it. The dimming sunlight coming from a nearby window filled up the room with an orangish glow, making it so comfortable and comforting to even the most troubled of people.

In the center of it all was her, Rei Mekaru, sitting at one of the desks. She was calmly reading a book, one of those huge ones with over 600 pages that Otori could never even think about even trying to read. The sunlight was softly reflecting onto her, she was lightly pushing aside her ginger hair while also taking a sip from a teacup… Her face was slightly tired, but she overall seemed to be at peace with herself and with the area around her. The merchant couldn’t help but stare at her. Everything about her was so…

“Quit looking at me, incompetent.” 

And with that, the short boy snapped back into reality. His face became bright red in almost an instant. Had she seen him? He couldn’t recall her ever looking up from her book. Maybe she had seen him from the corner of her eye... Whatever. he didn’t have time for inner thoughts right now, he needed to act.

“Uh.. S-sorry, Mekaru... I just needed to give something to you, that’s all.”

She curiously stripped her gaze from her book and glared at the shorter boy before her. Ah, so it seems he finally caught her interest, but he still couldn’t help breaking a cold sweat when her piercing yellow stare paused on him.

“... Ugh. Make it quick, I have things to do.” She groaned, slipping a flashy pink reflective Sanrio bookmark into her book before roughly forcing it shut.

Teruya gave her an awkward but genuine smile, before quickly opening his bag and pulling out what he had been meaning to give her. It was a small, fluffy teddy bear. Its fur was soft, and a small bow was wrapped around its neck, which had small gradient rainbow patterns on it. He held it tight for a second, before carefully placing it on the desk the professor was sitting at.

“Here-- I.. I saw this at my dad’s shop and I couldn’t stop thinking about how.. It kind of reminded me of you. S-so I picked it up and asked my dad if I could give it to a friend... He said yes but.. Now I have to pay for it by working extra hard. Ehehe..”

The professor looked at the bear, then back at the merchant before carefully picking up the plushie and examining it. Her eyes seemed to be mostly fixated on the fur ends and the rainbow bow, so much so that a few seconds after setting her eyes on the bear, her cheeks became a bright shade of pink, the sides of her lips slightly curving up to make an awkward but truthful smile.

Even if the reaction was slight, Teruya still cherished it. It was one of the few moments of true emotion that Rei had ever shown to him, even though he hoped there were many more to come. However, it didn’t take long before the girl shook off the initial daze and went back to her cold persona.

“... Ugh... W-well... At least you know how to pick a gift..” She crudely said, not even realizing the slight stutter in her voice. While her smile was long gone, her cheeks had still maintained their pinkish glow. 

He giggled, “I’m glad you like it, Mekaru!!” Every single shred of doubt or nervousness was gone from him, and all that remained was an imprint of Rei’s slight smile in his mind. She blushed again, pouting and reopening her book and removing her flashy bookmark.

“...A-agh... Just leave now..” She looked back at her book, trying to ignore the shorter boy next to her. “....and… Thank you.”

Teruya quickly rushed out of the library, a large smile plastered on his face. All he could think about was Rei Mekaru, and how he had made her happy, how he saw her smile, even for just a second…

He knew today was going to be a good day.


End file.
